What is forbidden is reality
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Who is really on what side, what happens to turn the darkest soul light?


What is forbidden is reality

As soon as they broke the grip they had on each other's hands, Narcissa and Severus backed at least three feet away from each other. Severus looked to Bellatrix as Narcissa fled from his home. He backed himself against the stretch of wall behind him, leaned on it, and folded his arms across his chest, smirking at her. "Bella, how've you been?"

"Hard working for the Dark Lord, unlike you for the past years," she sneered.

"I have been working," Severus gave a malicious chuckle. "I have been useful to the Dark Lord for a great many more years than you have. I didn't spend all that time in Azkaban."

"I was always faithful to the Dark Lord," she spat and walked toward him until she was nearly nose-to-nose with him. "I wasn't Dumbledore's pet."

"I have gathered quite a bit of information as 'Dumbledore's pet' Bella," he chuckled. Bellatrix was furious with Severus, but his next comment sent her over the edge. "How is your beloved husband?"

SLAP! Bellatrix had hauled off and slapped him full across the face; an angry red mark appeared across his left cheek. "I have never loved him and you know that," she spat vehemently.

"And why Bella, pray tell?" Severus asked.

"You very well know why," she said. He reversed their positions before she could even figure wheat was going on. Her back was pressed up against the wall with her wrists pinned by her head.

"I believe I do, but it sounds so much better when you say it," he whispered huskily.

"Because I've always been in love with you, you bloody twat," she growled, trying to wrench her arms free from his grasp but he just held her tighter.

"After all these years?" he teased as he bit down on her earlobe harshly.

"You fucking bastard!" she cried out. She felt the pleasure from that bite that she hadn't felt since before she went off to Azkaban.

"You know you want it," he breathed in her ear before licking the shell.

"I know," she said without thinking. Severus met her face to face, touching nose to nose.

"Tell me you want me Bella," he said quietly.

"I want you…"

"You want what?" he teased.

"I want you to fuck me," she growled.

"Done," he said before he kissed her harshly, his hands grasping at her face and in her unruly hair. Her hands immediately went to his greasy looking hair, pulling him closer. He picked her up and carried her to the one bookshelf. He pulled a book out and a door appeared next to the case. Severus carried her through the door and fell onto his bed. Bella had her legs wrapped around him and was kissing him fiercely. He broke the kiss to suckle hard on her neck. He bit the juncture where her neck and shoulder met, marking her as his own.

She moaned when he ripped her shirt down the middle, exposing her braless torso. He grabbed her breast, almost painfully, kneading it hard. She keened and pulled his shirt over his head and drug her nails down his pale, toned back. He hissed as he leaned down to take the nipple of the unoccupied breast into his mouth and he suckled hard, drawing the most interesting sounds from her.

Their frenzied coupling resulted in the lack of a contraceptive charm. Neither one of them realized this until three months later when she began waking up sick every morning. "Bella," the Dark Lord hissed. "Come up here."

Bella stood there at first but walked up to him very carefully. "Yes, my Lord?"

"You are pregnant?"

"Yes my Lord."

"And the father must be proud," he said smugly.

"He does not know, my Lord," she said quietly.

"Well then, you get the opportunity to tell him tonight," Voldemort said. "Listen, our Bella has something to announce to us."

"It would be better to speak with him about this in private," she tried to reason quietly.

"You dare defy me?" he snarled.

"No, of course not," she said quietly.

"It's just… what if he doesn't want the child?"

"Then he will be dealt with accordingly." Bella took a deep breath and walked in the circle of Death Eaters. Rodolphus stepped forward, arms open to embrace his wife but she turned away from him. Instead, she turned to Severus.

"Severus, I'm sorry," she said, putting her hands on her stomach. "I'm so sorry."

"Snape?" Rodolphus yelled. "Crucio!" he yelled, sending the curse at Bellatrix but Severus put up a powerful shield charm. The curse rebounded on the caster.

"You will do best not to hurt my child," Severus said quietly. "Bella, we will talk about this later." She nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Atticus Orion Snape was born a few months before the battle. Bella had killed Rodolphus, leaving her and Severus together. They raised their child and turned to the side of the light, at immense pleading from Severus. The good side won the final battle and their child would know a world outside the sadistic bastard that was Voldemort.


End file.
